explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
For the Uniform
In the Eddington v Sisko ' |image= |series= |production=40510-511 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Peter Allan Fields |director= Victor Lobl |imdbref=tt0708544 |guests=Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington, Eric Pierpoint as Sanders and Aron Eisenberg as Nog |previous_production=The Begotten |next_production=In Purgatory's Shadow |episode=DS9 S05E13 |airdate= 3 February 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) The Begotten (Overall) Coda |next_release=(DS9) In Purgatory's Shadow (Overall) Blood Fever |story_date(s)= Stardate 50485.2 (2373) |previous_story=(DS9) The Begotten (Overall) Coda |next_story=(DS9) In Purgatory's Shadow (Overall) Blood Fever }} Summary Sisko encounters Michael Eddington, his former Starfleet Security Chief, who betrayed him and joined the Maquis. Obsessed with capturing the traitor, Sisko pursues him in the Defiant. But when Sisko gives the order to fire, the Defiant experiences a massive computer failure — caused by Eddington. He leaves Sisko angry and humiliated, and facing a long trip home. The Defiant is towed back to Deep Space Nine, and O'Brien begins the massive job of bringing the ship back on-line. Adding insult to injury, Sisko learns that Captain Sanders of the Malinche has been assigned to apprehend Eddington since Starfleet feels Sisko hasn't himself been able to do the job in the past eight months. But when he learns that Eddington attacked Cardassian colonies in the DMZ with a biogenic weapon, Sisko sees his chance. Despite the fact that the Defiant is not ready, he prepares to take his ship back into space. The ship lurches out of the station and soon encounters Eddington again, who taunts Sisko. The captain realizes too late that he was baited to false coordinates. As the crew sets off to find Eddington's real location, a distress call is received from Malinche — Maquis forces ambushed and disabled the starship. Sisko determines Eddington's next planetary target, but is too late to stop him from releasing his biogenic weapon into the atmosphere. The Defiant chases after Eddington's fleeing ship, but he cripples a transport vessel evacuating Cardassian civilians, forcing Sisko to break off his pursuit and rescue the helpless Cardassians. Stumped as to how to get Eddington, Sisko realizes that the renegade sees himself as a noble hero and Sisko as a villain. In order to stop Eddington, Sisko decides he must do something truly villainous. He prepares to poison the atmosphere of the Maquis colony in retaliation and reveals his sinister plan to all. Eddington is prepared to call his bluff. Amazingly, Sisko orders the deadly torpedoes launched, and the Maquis scramble to evacuate. Sisko says that he is prepared to eliminate every Maquis colony in the DMZ, and Eddington, realizing Sisko is serious, does the "heroic" gesture of offering himself in exchange. Eddington is captured, and Sisko's vendetta is finally over. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Plot Holes # When Eddington captures Sisko, he directs Sisko to drop his phaser on the ground. There is no indication that Sisko retrieves the weapon before beaming up to the Defiant. It may have been automatically beamed up with Sisko. EAS # Trilithium already has a history of being used inconsistently. In TNG Starship Mine,it was a highly volatile by-product of the warp core. In Star Trek Generations, trilithium resin was an unknown explosive. In DS9 For the Uniform, trilithium resin is suddenly familiar but not an explosive any longer, but rather a bioweapon. Perhaps there are different forms of trilithium. Nit Central # Rene on Friday, January 15, 1999 - 6:19 pm: I'm sorry...but I have to agree with Sisko's actions in this episode. These people are committing terrorist actions… Omer on Friday, January 15, 1999 - 9:12 pm: No the civil population were not commiting anything. Sisko just attacked them cause he rightfully suspected that Eddington was a more moralistic person then he was. # Murray Leeder on Friday, January 15, 1999 - 9:20 pm: What's the difference from what Sisko did in this episode and, say, destroying a Vietcong controlled village in a napalm bang? Better yet, Sisko didn't kill *anyone*! Adam Howarter on Friday, January 15, 1999 - 10:15 pm: Well one big difference is Sisko wasn't attacking the enemy. He was attacking *his* *own* *people*!! The people he is suppose to be defending. Morality problems aside, I'm talking about the LEGAL problems. Again does anyone think that if a navy captain threatened to blow up Montana unless Eric Rudolph turned himself in he would not be relieved of his command right away and tossed in a military prison for the rest of his life? Anyone? Omer on Saturday, January 16, 1999 - 7:57 am: I'm with Adam. Andanyway, attacking civilians is wrong, unless there are VERY unique circumstances. # Mike Ram on Sunday, November 11, 2001 - 6:42 pm: Eddington attacks the Defiant around its bridge area after initiating the virus, yet later there seems to be little damage. In "Apocalypse Rising," Dukat destroyed a Klingon Bird-Of-Prey with 2 shots, and in ST3, Kruge destroyed the Grissom with one torpedo (yes, I know in both cases the shots were at near the targets' engines). Shouldn't the Defiant at least have some scarring? Not if it’s as tough as people keep saying it is! # John A. Lang on Thursday, December 04, 2003 - 12:16 pm: Why do they have Nog using that microphone-thingy to issue commands to the Engine Room when Sisko can use the microphone-thingy himself to issue commands? John-Boy on Wednesday, August 11, 2004 - 1:03 pm: O'Brian says that he thought it would be best to have one voice relaying orders when the bridge is exploding around the captain, to avoid confusion. And with Nog's big ears, he was the best choice. # David (Guardian) on Thursday, June 21, 2007 - 12:08 am: If this holocommunicator was such a new device, where did Eddington get one? dotter31 on Thursday, June 21, 2007 - 5:06 pm: Eddington did say the Maquis 'appropriated' a holocommunicator. # Eddington pulled a Seska! (i.e. leaving a deadly/destructive/counterproductive/not nice virus on the ship before defecting) So, are we supposed to conclude that Starfleet officers don't check their ships thoroughly for booby traps after incidents like this? It may have been disguised to prevent it being detected/deleted by the computer system. # Funny. I never thought you could attach a cargo canister to a torpedo and still fit it in the launcher. David (Guardian) on Thursday, June 21, 2007 - 12:08 am: I think we can assume that there is spare room in the average torpedo casing to allow unusual components or warheads to be installed by the crew. ''' # Where on the "tough little ship do they keep enough poison gas to take out multiple planets? ''inblackestnight on Thursday, June 21, 2007 - 7:24 pm:'' It wasn't poison gas. It was a substance that, once detonated in the atmosphere, became poisonous and spread globally, too fast for my taste. dotter31 on Thursday, June 21, 2007 - 8:01 pm: I agree that the substance spread too fast. That seems to be a common problem on Star Trek. The TNG ep A Matter of Time has this problem as well.' # ''John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Saturday, January 19, 2008 - 1:51 pm: Eddington left DS9 in For the Cause, how come it took so long for his "virus" to effect the Defiant? David (Guardian) on Saturday, January 19, 2008 - 8:39 pm: Eddington activated the virus remotely when the Defiant was chasing him in this episode. Guess he was saving it for a rainy day. Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine